


Sleep Study

by Tahlruil



Series: Tumblr One Shot Fics [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Study Date, Tumblr Prompt, falling asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tahlruil/pseuds/Tahlruil
Summary: Between classes, Bucky's jobs and Tony's workshop time, they don't always get to spend as much time together as they'd like. Study dates seem like a great solution, at least until a lack of coffee and Bucky's cuddling abilities conspire against him.For a prompt on Tumblr: 'WinterIron accidentally falling asleep together'





	Sleep Study

**Author's Note:**

> So I posted this on Tumblr a while ago, and I just realized that I never posted this or another WinterIron one shot here on AO3! So I'm gonna go ahead and do that, and make them part of a series to boot. XD

Tony lifted his bleary, aching eyes from his laptop screen to watch as another student left the room. The lucky bastard. He still had four pages left to go, he was running out of steam, and Bucky’d forbidden him from having any more coffee. Tony had tried to fight the decree, because coffee was life and he’d only had like, ten cups so far that day anyway. Besides, he was pretty sure nothing so petty as a caffeine-induced heart-attack would lay him out for too long. Bucky had remained firm, however, so Tony was forced to concede unless he wanted to turn the spat into a real fight.

Since he really, really didn’t want that, he took a grudging sip of water before looking over at his boyfriend. His boyfriend who had his head tipped back against the wall with his eyes closed, textbook slowly slipping from his limp hands. Tony bit back a fond, goofy smile and leaned against Bucky’s side. “You don’t have to stay, you know.”

“I know,” Bucky agreed in a gravel-filled rumble. “Want to.” Warmth bloomed in Tony’s chest and he settled his head on Bucky’s shoulder. For just a few seconds he allowed himself to close his eyes and rested there, breathing the other man in.

“It’s just that you had classes all day and pulled a shift at work too. We’ve been here a couple hours, so your homework has to be done by now. You could go home.” Tony practically started purring when one of Bucky’s hands slid into his hair to gently massage his scalp.

“Rather stay here baby. With you. Studying.”

“You’re sleeping, not studying.”

“No no. ’M awake. Just resting my eyes - words were dancing on the paper a bit.”

“On my screen too.” Tony admitted in a whine, then considered making another complaint when Bucky turned his head to press a kiss to Tony’s temple.

“You rest your eyes too then.”

“Mmm… shouldn’t. This first draft’s due tomorrow morning.”

“Rest just for a minute. You’ve been burning the candle at both ends. ’M worried. Please baby?”

“No fair calling me ‘baby’ to get me to do what you want.”

“It working?”

“Yeah.”

“Gonna keep doing it then.”

“Mmmmmkay.”

“Don’t fall asleep.”

“Nooooo sleepin’.”

“Yeah. We’re just resting our eyes.”

“Yeah.”

“Not sleeping.”

“Mmmmhmmm.”

“Mmm.” Now that he had his eyes closed and he was snuggled up against Bucky’s side, Tony felt exhaustion swamp him. He’d _known_ he was tired before; now he could _feel_ it. Part of him knew he should sit right back up, maybe even take a little walk to wake himself up. But Bucky was soooo warm, and the easy up and down of his chest was soooo soothing. It was even better once Tony wriggled a little closer and tucked his head under Bucky’s chin. Yeah, it was nice. Best way to rest his eyes ever.

“Don’t lemme sleep.” Tony breathed, smiling when Bucky’s hand twisted just a little in his hair.

“Won’t. Shush baby.” It wasn’t long before the world blurred out of focus then fell away altogether. Dimly, he thought he heard the dull thud of a book hitting the ground… but it wasn’t enough to bring him back to awareness. He slipped farther and farther into his thoughts until he began dreaming without noticing the transition at all.

~.~.~

Both of them slept through their morning classes. Bucky was more upset by that than Tony, but he’d had all his homework done and no reason to skip, so that wasn’t really a surprise. Tony, however, thought it was completely worth it. He’d take a zero and a couple absences any day if it meant he got to wake up snuggled close to Bucky.

The crick in his neck and soreness in his lower back were a little more inconvenient for him. That was what he got for studying late at night in Hayden’s 24/7 study area, he guessed, but he might have to try to avoid that for a while. Being physically uncomfortable was way worse than some missed classes in his opinion. And quite frankly, if Bucky didn’t stop teasing him for it, they were never having a snuggle party again.

Or they could just have their next study date in Tony’s room. That way there’d be a bed to ‘rest their eyes’ in and an alarm clock to help them get to class on time. Bam, best of both worlds. Bucky was definitely the best boyfriend (except when he wouldn’t let Tony have coffee), but Tony was the smartest boyfriend.

When Bucky started laughing at this observation of Tony’s, he lost the title of 'best boyfriend’ for almost two hours.

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](http://tahlreth.tumblr.com) is here, if you wanna prompt me, say hi, or view my rather scattered and strange reblogs. XD


End file.
